bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
(A)Dark Influence
The Sith are not alone with their ability to manipulate the emotions of others, but few have devoted so much time and study to the art of it. This is not surprising, given the particular effects of strong emotions on those sensitive to the Force. The concept dark influence is the domination of an opponent's spirit by sensing and exploiting hesitation, fear, anger, or other emotional weaknesses, typically through taunts and verbal attacks. Most of the uses for these techniques was to bend the will of others or break the spirit of an opponent, but it could also be used to foster dark emotions that would lead others to the dark side of the Force. Attribute: Knowledge Type: Advanced Skill Time to Use: One round to several minutes Difficulty: Opposed Willpower check. Requirements: (KNO)Intimidation 5D, (PER)Persuasiom 5D (optional). Description: When the character attempts to use Intimidation to demoralize a Force-sensitive opponent, the character chooses one of the effects listed below, and rolls this advanced skill separately. The (A) Dark Influence roll is added onto the Intimidation roll; if the attempt succeeds, the effect lasts a number of rounds equal to half of the Dark Influence roll (rounded up). If the character has at least 5D in the Persuasion skill, (A) Dark Influence can also be used with Persuasion. Attempts made with Persuasion follow the same rules, but each attempt requires 1 minute (instead of 1 round), and the effects last a number of minutes (instead of rounds) equal to half of the (A) Dark Influence roll (rounded up). Effects Fear: The target character receives a -1D penalty to all skill rolls. Increase the penalty by an additional -1D for every 5 points the Intimidation roll was higher than the Willpower roll. The penalty ends if the target character gains a dark side point either as a free action, or as the result of any other action. Anger: The target character receives a +1D bonus to attack and damage rolls when fighting unarmed or wielding a melee weapon. Increase the bonus by an additional +1D for every 5 points the Intimidation roll was higher than the Willpower roll. When the effect ends, the target character must make a Stamina roll against the Intimidation roll to resist a -1D fatigue penalty that lasts until resting 10 minutes. Hate: The target character receives a dark side point when successfully using any Force power. Attempts to use (A) Dark Influence should be role-played, and the user receives a bonus for taunts, insults, or verbal attacks that have strong meaning to the target character. For example, Darth Vader attacked Luke's feelings for his friends and sister, provoking him into a frenzied attack. Similarly, a character defending against this ability can receive a bonus for a good response to the attacker. A particularly good response might even cause the attacker to have a moment of doubt in the dark side (see House Rules for details). In either case, simply dismissing the attacker is not enough – just as dark influence is more than saying "you are weak and helpless," a good response is more than "you're wrong" or "I don't believe you." Category:Skills Category:Knowledge Skills